femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Giana Luca (CSI: Cyber)
Dr. Giana Luca (Jessica Tuck) is the hidden main villainess from "Hack E.R.," episode 2.05 of CSI: Cyber (airdate November 1, 2015). She is a doctor working at City Mercy hospital, having worked there for 23 years. Despite her long tenure, Luca felt undervalued after her colleague, Dr. Colleen Marks, was named as the hospital's administrator. The promotion enraged Luca immensely, and feeling that she was solely responsible for all of the lives saved at the hospital, Luca resorted to villainous methods to get her point across, She purchased malware that she used to hack the hospital's ventilators, resulting in the death of patient Lindsay Mullen. She appeared with Marks in Lindsay's room in an attempt to save her, doing so to mask her role as a villainess, but she was too late. Luca also covered up her true motive by demanding a $5 million ransom, which was paid. Avery Ryan and her Cyber team stopped the ventilator hack, but later on, the evil Luca hacked an EMR (electronic medical record) belonging to budding basketball player Thomas Knight, killing him as well. Just like with Lindsay Mullen, Luca masked her heel persona and assisted in attempting to save Thomas, knowing that she had killed him. However, Luca forgot to anonymize her computer, and when she was about to be caught, the villainess smashed her laptop and stabbed herself six times with a pair of scissors. When she was found by Avery and company, Luca falsely claimed that she was attacked by a redheaded nurse, who she identified as the culprit. During the search, it was revealed that no redheads worked at the hospital, and it was Elijah Mundo who uncovered Luca as the villainess, as he showed her address to Avery and D.B. Russell. While Marks was tending to Luca, Avery confronted the latter regarding her villainous actions, which Luca denied. However, after Avery revealed evidence that Luca bought the malware five months prior, the spiteful villainess admitted to everything and revealed her motive by voicing her bitterness over Marks being promoted over her, while taking credit for saving City Mercy. Luca was later arrested (off-screen) for her murderous actions. Trivia * Jessica Tuck also played greedy villainess Joy McHugh on Castle, serial killer Victoria Nolan on Rizzoli & Isles, psychotic villainess Andrea Brown on Stalker, and the evil Stephanie Vaughn on Scandal. Quotes * "23 years of my life have been spent saving people. People who had only hours to live. People who had been told to say their final goodbyes. God had marked them for death, and I'' kept them on this Earth. Me--no one else. And City Mercy got famous; made a name on my accomplishments. And what did I get? What did I get in return for my sacrifice? They handed the hospital that ''I ''had resurrected to ''her!" (Dr. Giana Luca revealing her bitterness towards Dr. Colleen Marks' promotion, as well as her motive for her villainous actions) Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hacker Category:Jealous Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Saboteur Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Murder: Indirect